Time to let go
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: There is only one person that Lauren goes to now in the mortal world and he is the only reason she keeps in contact with the mortal world. After the events of preventing Howard not using the midnight Oil that Lauren felt it was time to let go and move on. One shot.


AN: when I was looking up stuff. The scene in Agent Carte of where Peggy drops the vial of blood made start to think about my OC Lauren in my children stories. This is a one shot of where Lauren is on the Brooklyn bridge of where she drops the blood into the water and let go of something that Emily gave to her a long time ago. I may make this into a story, if I get enough reviews, favorites and follows. I may make a second shot of where Lauren reunites with Emily and Steve in the battle of Manhattan when the avengers are fighting.

Lauren's pov

Lauren stood in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge looking down at the water below her, the last few years have be really hard on her. She could understand Howard's reasoning for wanting to find Steve, though there was no chance of finding Emily since they both know she was dead. In her hands was the vial of Steve's blood that Jarvis gave her before she came here, Lauren closed her eyes and thought back on her memories of camp and during the war. Despite how cruel the war was and the things that Lauren, Emily, and Steve had to do to protect the freedom, that those times were the happiest in her life. She had a best friend and she managed to find the man she dreamed of, even she developed a crush on him before he become Captain America. Than it felt like her life started to go down hill the moment that Bucky fell off the train, Lauren and Bucky were not as close as they were to Emily and Steve. But he was Emily's husband.

His death effected Emily greatly, during the week before they attacked the main HYDRA base that Lauren saw the changes in Emily. Lauren remembered of how alive, carefree, caring and loving Emily was form when she first meet to that point. Even when Emily was torn away form her childhood friend and twin that Emily was happy for the most part. But there times when Lauren found her crying or the few moments of sadness that souls come across Emily's face at camp. Lauren never liked seeing Emily like that and would try to lift Emily up by doing pranks or playing truth or dare with the campers. After Bucky fell, that there was nothing that Lauren could do to help her, for one thing here was no one to prank. Not only that she couldn't lift Emily's mood at all, it was like Emily was a former shell of herself of which made Lauren worry. When they went to the main HYDRA base that Lauren realized to things, that she needed to show Steve of how much she loves him. For she didn't want to lose him if he failed to not know that she loves him, when he was going to jump was the moment that she had to decide.

She never regretted that moment to show him that she loves him, but now he was gone and it was hard to accept and let it go. She won't deny that she still loves him but having a future with Steve was impossible and he was dead with no way of coming back expect if he went for rebirth. Than a week later, Emily was killed on mission that took her to Japan, that seem like a breaking point for Lauren. If it was for the SSR and the fact that Apollo granted the Howling Commandos immortals and Apollo becoming their patron that Lauren was sure she would have tried to kill herself. Lauren wondered if this was how Emily felt the week after Bucky fell or during her time away from Steve and Bucky. She knew that a demigod's life was never fair and usually ended in tragic that she couldn't help but feel that life was not far. She was one of the oldest demigods out there now, all she wanted was to have a semi normal life or as normal as one can get for a demigod.

But that was unlikely, Lauren pulled out her camp necklace among the beards was a red poppy, it was the same poppy that Emily grew for Lauren on her birthday when they were eleven. Lauren nearly cried looking at the poppy, she has to let them go knowing she could onto see them in the underworld but they were still part of her. Something that she could never get rid of, something that she never wanted to get rid and all she had left was a flower, breads and memories to remember them but. Lauren put one of her hands into her pocket bad pulled out a blue and green bandana and she raised it up in the air as she summoned wind to wrap around her and past her. She knows not many people would understand the bandana, the bandana was the only other thing she has of Emily. Like the poppy it was a present, it was a friendship present, not only that but Lauren gave Emily another bandana that look like the one she has in her hand. Their friendship presents that they gave each other so many years ago proved of how deep their friendship, for the friendship was that of sisterhood.

"I miss you Emily, but I can't talk to you or anything. I hope that I will see you soon. It has been years though and it feels like forever ago. You are always a sister to me, I hope that this will find you." Lauren let go of the bandana and it flew out of her hand behind her. Than Lauren open the vial before looking up at the sky, the Stars danced before her eyes and she spoke as she looked at them. "Steve, you different. I know you were when I first saw you. I love you and always will, I may care for another man but I don't think that anyone can replace you. But I need to move on with my life and let you go, I hope we will be together in the underworld." Lauren looked at the vial and dropped the blood into the water far below her and she spoke as she did so. "By, my darling." Lauren tossed the vial into the water and walked off of the bridge.

Unknown to her that someone was watching her form the shadows on the other side of the bridge. As Lauren walked away from where she was standing that a woman of no more than twenty two stepped out. Her hair was black and wavy, her eyes were dark with a gleam of madness in them but there was misery and sadness in her eyes and she was pale. She was wearing a black dress with a cape attached to the dress, around the dress was a gold belt and on the belt was a black sword that darker than the night sky. On her neck was a silver necklace with a skull on it, on one wrist was a green bracelet and a blue bracelet but they were far enough up to reveal a tattoo with the letters SPQR along with a fire and a glyph that looks like a cross with curved arms and a head. On her other wrist was a red poppy that was wrapped her wrist and on the ring finger of that hand was wedding rings. In the woman's hands was the green and blue bandana that Lauren let go of. The woman looked after Lauren as she walked away not knowing the woman was watching her and she spoke in a whisper.

"If you only know the truth, Lauren. That neither Steve or myself are dead." Emily closed her eyes and held onto the bandana into her hand as she went on. "I wish I could twelve the truth but I can't not until Steve comes back, I am sorry for making you suffer. You have no idea of how much I wish I can be at your side, helping you thought this." The shadows engulf Emily, at that time Emily didn't know that was the last time she would see Lauren for about sixty years. Unknown to Lauren that in another sixty years that she would be reunited with her family.


End file.
